Captive
by BomberBrat
Summary: L and Light have some fun while Light is being held captive, Rated M for language and Yaoi LightXL. A present for my Sister Genihu


Disclaimer: I do NOT Death Note, I do not own Light or L

Warning!: This story contains YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI! If you find that offensive there is this magical device called the back button, USE IT! if not have fun loves!

AN: This was a bit weird to write(considering it isn't SasoDei) But I did it anyways, This is a present for my baby sister (my BS) Genihu (if you like Death note you should check out her fic, Angels and monsters ( I edited it ), Because she made me a sandwich! (Yes I DO write fanfics for sandwiches)

It had been almost three weeks since Ryuzaki had locked him in this stupid tiny ass cell, and light was beginning to go a little more then stir crazy. The cell he was in was heavily guarded, there had to be at least three cameras, not to mention he even had to go to the bathroom with someone watching.The handcuffs seemed like unusual punishment, it wasn't like no one was watching him, they were 24 hours a day for three weeks, he felt like some sort of deranged zoo exhibit.

He sighed rolling over onto his side, damn that Ryuzaki, with his cute fluffy hair, his beautiful brown eyes and that flawless porcelain skin, he could see the cocky bastard in his mind clearly. He looked down, his pants growing tight, fucking hell, how was he supposed to relive a hard on with at least three people watching him?

L was sitting, at his computer watching as Light shifted uncomfortably around his cell, it seemed as though he was struggling against his restraints. He bit his thumb as he leaned in closer, watching intently, it didn't appear as though Light was attempting anything. He let out a sigh of relief turning to the other members of the task force.

"Matsuda, can you watch this monitor for a moment? I need to use the restroom"

Matsuda simply nodded turning his attention to the screen, that was Light's cell, noticing that L was gone he quickly picked his magazine back up and continued reading.

Light was going insane, the bulge in his pants was starting to hurt, there had to be some way to relive the ache, suddenly an Idea hit him. Turning his back to the cameras and facing the wall, he positioned his legs slipping them through the loop of his arms so that they were no longer at his back, quickly unzipping his pants and grabbing a hold of his aching member he began to stroke. Not even bothering to stifle his moans as he relived himself.

"Ah...god...Ryu...Ryuzaki...mm...m"

L returned from the bathroom to see Matsuda, with his nose buried deep in a pop-culture magazine, he scoffed inwardly, signaling for the other man to move out of his seat, and returned to watching Light.  
He noticed that the younger mans position had changed since he had been away, he was facing the wall sitting on the small cot in the cell, and his hands were no longer behind his back, but in front of him. He was making a strange jerking motion, L was suddenly afraid that in his absence Light was attempting to escape. Pressing the small button that activated the microphone, he decided to see what the kira suspect was up to.

"Light-kun, what is it that you think you are doing?"  
He waited for a moment gaining no response from the cell, save the sounds of harsh breathing.  
"Light-Kun! what are you doing? Don't make me send someone in there!"

The response he received was not at all what he expected, as Light threw his head back, panting and let out a long moan. L concluded, if Light would not respond then it was up to him to go see what sort of mischief the younger man was up to.  
Leaving his post, he made his way into the tiny hallway that held the containment cells, unlocking the door to the one that held Light and stepping inside, he made his way over to the bars. Sticking his head through and again, attempting to speak to light.

"Light-kun...You can't escape, I'm here to stop you"

Light was suddenly snapped out of his fantasy as he heard the door of his cell unlock and open, stopping his movements when he heard Ryuzaki's voice, he was embarrassed to say the least, the object of his fantasies walking in to see him completely exposed like this, then another idea hit him. What if he could make this little fantasy of his come true?  
Turning around to face L slowly, he let his hands fall from his still painfully hard member, smiling and licking his lips as he looked L up and down, more wonderful fantasies playing through his mind.

"Oh, Ryuzaki I didn't hear you come in"

L looked at light in shock, he had thought the younger man was trying to escape and the whole time he had been...masturbating?

"Light-kun...what are you doing...?"

Light smiled innocently at L, moving his hand to stroke himself lightly.

"I'm so sorry, Ryuzaki, I couldn't help myself I thought about you and I just...well I needed to take care of what it caused"  
His innocent smile soon melted away, hazed over with lust, as he licked his lips again, beckoning L to him without words.  
L leaned in closer to the bars of the small cell, intrigued to say the least, by what the brunette was doing.  
"Why don't you come in here Ryuzaki?. I'd love to show you what I've been thinking about, you don't even have to take these silly handcuffs off" The younger man leaned forward enticingly, a smile spread on his lips.  
"Well gorgeous, don't keep me waiting"

The older man was hesitant at first, unsure if he could trust the younger man, after all he was the only suspect in what was probably the worst case of mass murder since the holocaust.  
But he couldn't deny the fact that this scene was indeed incredibly arousing, Light was a devilishly handsome man after all, and was practically begging him to come into the cell and make love to him. L was confused as to why such a beautiful man would want anything to do with someone like himself. It wasn't that he found himself unattractive, he could care less about his physical appearance, he was just no where near Light's category, which in his mind was unearthly beautiful. Hesitantly he found his body disobeying his mind and unlocking the door of the small cell, stepping inside.

As soon as the raven haired man was inside the cell Light was on top of him pinning him down to the small cot with ease, even handcuffed.

L couldn't hide the blush that spread across his cheeks, as he felt Light's hands tracing the delicate curves of his body, with gentle almost loving precision.

"L--light-Kun! what are you...?"

He was cut off abruptly as the younger man forcibly smashed his lips down upon his, L gasped, allowing Light to deepen the kiss. L could feel the younger mans tongue invade his mouth with a demanding almost desperate passion. He moaned, leaning into the brunette and allowing himself to be ravished.  
Light was the one to break the kiss, pulling away and taking in a deep breath.

"Ryuzaki, god...you taste so good."  
L couldn't help but bite his thumb and turn away shyly.  
Light moved, cupping L's chin in his hands and capturing his lips in another kiss, all the while trying desperatly to remove the raven haired mans shirt from his body. L stopped him, removing the pesky article of clothing with ease, moving and unbuttoning and removing his pants as well.  
Light paused for a moment to drink in the sight of L's exposed, perfect alabaster skin, he was beautiful, flawless, just as delicious as the sweets he was so addicted to. He couldn't help but lean down and lick those sweet cherry lips beneath him, trailing his tongue softly over to the older mans pale exposed neck and nibbling on it gently.

L moaned loudly, tangling his hands in Light's soft brown hair, staring lustfully into the younger mans eyes.  
"Light-kun...ah...God...take me...please"  
Lights eyes darkened as he roughly grabbed the older man by the hair, jerking his head to the side, to nibble on his ear erotically.  
"I thought you would never ask"  
Moving his hands to the older mans mouth, Light placed two fingers in front of his lips, the other complied with his silent demands, taking the digits into his mouth and sucking on them hungrily. When his fingers were throughly coated in the other mans saliva, light made his move, pulling down L's boxers and thrusting the fingers roughly inside of him. Scissoring slowing and making sure to prepare the older man well enough so that it wouldn't be too painful.  
Once he felt L was prepared enough he grabbed his own member, thrusting inside the raven haired man hastily, and pausing to give him time to adjust.  
"Light-kun?" L asked the brunette  
"Yes, Ryu?"  
"Move already, damnit!"  
Light smirked and began to thrust wildly into the tight heat of L's ass, this had to be the older mans first time, his face looked so innocent, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure, small tears forming in their corners. Light reached up, softly wiping away L's tears and kissing him gently.  
"I can go slower if you want"  
L shook his head, panting, Light sighed and continued to thrust, keeping his pace even and steady. Pushing himself deeper into the raven haired man until he hit that special spot inside of hi, making him arch his back high off of the small cot and moan loudly in pure bliss.

Matsuda, was suddenly disturbed from his magazine by what sounded almost like a scream, looking to the monitor that watched Light Yagami's cell he realized that L still hadn't returned. Didn't he say he was only going to the bathroom? Wasn't that over an hour ago? He focused his eyes on the small screen and immediately regretted ever looking over at it, what he saw would scar him for the rest of his natural life. Pretending not to have noticed he turned his attention back to the article he was reading, Misa Misa would keep his mind off of this...Or at least he hoped she would.

Light continued to thrust hard into L, grabbing the older mans neglected cock and stroking it roughly in time with his thrusts, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to sweet release, he was sure the sweet toothed detective was pretty close himself.  
L couldn't even think his mind was pure spinning chaos caught up in the hurricane of pleasure that was Light Yagami, he could feel an intense pressure building in his spine, a swirling heat in the pit of his stomach, and then without any sort of warning he lost control, spilling his seed into the kira suspects hand, slumping over exhausted.  
Feeling L release in his hand Light couldn't help but smile, he owned the older man now, mind, and body, he almost chuckled at the thought. Feeling L's walls clamp down around his member droved him quickly to his own orgasm, and with a couple more thrusts into the exhausted older man, he came filling L with his seed.  
Light collapsed, spent and satisfied wrapping his arms around the man who was once only and object of his fantasy, his biggest rival. Now they were so much more then that.  
L snuggled into light, feeling sleep take its hold on him, he sighed putting his hand against his forehead, he and Light could never just be friends now. Damn it all, how was he supposed to explain this to the rest of the task force?

END!

Note: So there you go, my first EVER NON-SasoDei fanfiction, written for my BS, Genihu. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
